


Being a brat

by writingformadderton



Category: Rocketman (2019)
Genre: Aftercare, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sir Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformadderton/pseuds/writingformadderton
Summary: Taron has been touchy feel all day and Richard can’t seem to understand why. Well, as they go about their usual errands for the day, Taron’s jealousy gets the better of him and he makes a fool of himself and Rich in the process. Needless to say, Rich is not happy and Taron is in for a punishment….
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Kudos: 15





	Being a brat

It started this morning. Taron woke Richard up with neck kisses and teasing fingers going where they shouldn’t be. But he left Richard hard and horny, a childish giggle leaving his lips when he went to get ready for the day. Richard huffed and took a cold shower to take care of his “problem”. 

Then while eating breakfast, Taron made some sneaky remarks to Richard about their activities a few nights ago and how eager he was to repeat that night. Richard tried his hardest to ignore the comments, occupying himself with his coffee and changing the subject. But Taron wouldn’t let up and even touched him underneath the table. He loved watching Rich squirm and try to not get turned on. The effect he had on his husband made him smirk. It continued in the car as they ran errands throughout the day.

But then, he took it too far. In the grocery store, Richard was casually talking to one of the workers who happened to be an old friend. Their conversation just a quick catch-up with some jokes, nothing serious. But Taron didn’t like the attention this store worker was receiving from his husband. His needy attitude turned into a territorial one and he was getting more upset with each passing second. So, he went over and rudely interrupted their conversation, giving the store worker a very nasty attitude. Richard was pissed, his friend had never seen him in such a state. His words to Taron were stern and his glare could burn holes into the body. Richard apologized to his friend and excused themselves, pulling Taron and their groceries to the cashier so they could leave as quickly as possible.

At first, Taron didn’t care about Rich being upset. His jealousy had clouded his judgment and he couldn’t stand to see his lover being so attentive towards someone else when he was literally sitting there begging for attention. Richard calmed enough to exchange a few words with the cashier and pay for their things, as if nothing happened. Making their way to the car, Richard loaded it up while Taron got inside and crossed his arms over his chest and looked out the window, a huff leaving his lips. Richard got in the car and started to drive their route home, silently fuming over Taron’s behavior. 

After a few minutes of silence, Taron looked at his husband and sighed. He placed his hand on his thigh, but Rich quickly moved it and sternly said “Don’t”. Taron was taken aback by his demeanor and pulled his hand away. He started to apologize, but Rich immediately shut him down. “I don’t wanna hear it Taron. You embarrassed us in the store for no reason! You’re lucky I didn’t leave you there.” He spit out furiously. That stung Taron and he decided not to say anything for the remainder of the ride. Maybe he’ll calm down by the time they get home.

Or not. Definitely not.

Richard unlocks the door and walks inside their home, making his way into the kitchen and placing the bags on the counter. Taron walks in behind him, his bottom lip tugged between his teeth. After the grocery store incident, Rich was fuming and Taron could tell just by watching the way he moved. He was putting away the contents of their bags rather calmly, but his chest rose and fell with an aggression Taron almost never sees and his nostrils flared. Taron was in deep shit. 

“Richie, I’m sorry abo-“ He began to speak nervously, barely audible to the rustle of the bags. But his lover stops in his tracks at the sound of his voice and glares at him, the soup can securely in his grip.

“Don’t! I do not want to hear another word from you, Taron.” Rich spits out, Taron flinching just slightly. “You were unnecessarily rude to the people in that store and have been a pain in my ass all day.” He continues with putting away the remainder of the groceries while Taron stands in front of the island with his head down, like a child being scolded by their mother. “What has gotten into you?”

“I don’t know, I jus-“

“Speak up!” Rich leans against the counter and crosses his arms over his chest.

Taron gulps and feel his hands becoming sweaty. Oh shit. “I don’t know. I just got really territorial.” He pressed out and shifted his weight from one foot to the other nervously. 

“You decided to be a brat, is that it?” The Scottish asks sternly and growls lowly, waiting for an answer. Taron had been touchy and needy all day and Rich didn’t pay much attention to it until the store incident. But now, it clicked. And Taron was going to be punished for it.

Taron slowly looks up from the floor and at his husband, and he silently savored it. Although Richard was mad at him for his behavior, he still managed to look so sexy. The way the veins popped in his arms and his eyes were a darker shade made his heart jump. But all that aside, he knew he was still in deep shit.

Rich notices him staring and sighs, pushing himself away from the counter and coming towards the Welsh slowly. Taron tenses a bit and watches his movements, slowly turning and backing away, “Answer me, Taron.”

“Y-Yes, I was being a b-brat.” He stuttered out as he continued backing up. Richard grabbed his arm and pulled him close. Taron squeaked and looked directly into his lover’s eyes, his heart beating wildly in his chest. 

Rich grins and wraps his arm around his waist while his other hand gently glides up his body. Taron tenses in his arms after feeling both movements. His lover’s hand ghosts over his arm to his collarbone. Once it reaches his face, he caresses his face lovingly, but the fire in his eyes contrasted the gentle movement. “You know you’re in trouble, right?” He says lowly.

Gulping, Taron opens his mouth to speak, but no sound follows. He licks his lips and gives Rich his best puppy eyes. “Baby, I really am sorry. I just wanted you so bad.” He explains, a slight whine in his tone. By the look in Rich’s eyes, his punishment won’t be pretty. But he was going to try his best to get out of it.

Rich leans down a bit and his lips are dangerously close to his ear. “Oh you still do. I can feel you on my thigh.” He whispers in his ear and a shiver shoots through Taron’s body. With a smirk, he bites softly on his ear. Taron’s eyes flutter closed and he bites his lip to stop a moan from coming up. The hand that was caressing his face makes its way down to his neck and wraps itself around his throat. Rich pulls back and looks down at his lover. 

Taron’s eyes open and he blushes at the placement of the older man’s hand.

“This is what you wanted?” He asks him with a raised eyebrow.

Taron nods and swallows.

“Use your words, baby boy.”

“Yes sir, this is what I wanted.” He speaks out. 

“Well this was the wrong way to get it. You’ll be begging and crying by the time I’m done with you.” Rich promises and grins when he hears the whimper leave Taron’s chest. He guides Taron out of the kitchen and into the living room, releasing him to sit on the sofa. He unbuttons his jeans and pulls them down a bit, along with his boxers. With a satisfied smirk on his face, he pulls Taron down to lay across his lap and traps him underneath one of his legs.

“Sir please, go easy on me. I promise I’ll be good from now on.” Taron begins to plead, but the dark chuckle his husband let out was a sign that he was going to have to try harder. 

“Baby boy, we are past that. You are going to get everything you deserve.” Rich’s voice drops a few octaves as he rubs a hand over his ass. “And we’re gonna start with a spanking.” He delivers a quick slap to one of his cheeks and the Welsh gasps out.

“Yes sir.” He speaks and closes his eyes. He tries to prepare himself for the next blow as Rich rubs his ass. But it wasn’t enough as he gave another and another and another. Taron cries out with each hit, but the sting brings him pleasure. It makes his cock stir underneath him and he was trying to hold out on getting turned on. ”Fuck.” He barely breathes out.

Richard gives him two more slaps and Taron’s ass was begging to redden at the force. He bites his lip at the sight. The way Taron writhes around in his lap with each hit was making him hard. And he wasn’t the only one getting turned on. Though this isn’t the first time they’ve done this, this is the first time Rich had to really punish Taron and it was stirring up an excitement in both of them that isn’t going unnoticed. Rich rubs his ass and looks down at his lover’s body. “Three more.” He states and the younger man nods and closes his eyes.

The first two came quick and caused Taron to moan and squirm in Richard’s grip. His sounds making Rich needy for more. He rubbed his ass tenderly to relax him, but Taron tenses and holds his breath in preparation for the last one. Rich grins and waits just a few more seconds before delivering the last, forceful hit to his ass. Taron flinches and cries out loudly. He breathes quickly to try and calm his racing heart.

Rich continues to rub his ass tenderly. “You did really good, baby boy.” He assures him sweetly and helps him sit up. Wincing, Taron looks at him and his eyes are glassy. Richard holds his face in his hands and softly kisses his lips to calm him down. Taron relaxes instantly into the kiss and their lips mold together effortlessly. Though it was a punishment, Richard wanted to make sure Taron was okay throughout the entire time. He didn’t want to push his baby too far.

Taron was loving the affection Rich was giving him. But he was hard and needed his touch. “Is my punishment over, sir?” He asks softly and gives him pleading eyes. The Scott grins and shakes his head, forcing a small groan from Taron’s throat.

“We are far from done.” He whispers and roughly kisses his lover. Taron sinks into the kiss and whines a bit. Rich pulls him onto his lap so he is straddling him and deepens the kiss. Taron moves his hands underneath his shirt and pulls it up and off him, breaking the kiss for just a moment.

Richard’s hands wander all over his body. The passion in their veins controlling their movements. He bites the younger man’s lip and smirks at the moan that follows. While he’s distracted, Rich moves a hand in between them and wraps his fingers around Taron’s cock. The Welsh gasps and his eyes flutter closed. “Oh shit.” He moans out.

Rich kisses his neck and bites down as his hand speeds up. Taron begins to thrust into his hand, needing a bit more friction for his aching cock. Rich notices and twists his hand, grinning at how greedy his lover is becoming. “Someone is needy.” He teases and watches him.

“I need you, sir. So fucking bad.” Taron whines and leans forward to grip the couch behind Rich’s head. His thrusts are getting faster and sloppy. The precum leaking from the tip of his cock is being coated all over his with each twist of Rich’s hand. He was like putty in the Scott’s hands and it was such a beautiful sight.

“How bad, baby boy? Are you about to cum?” Rich whispers into his neck and sucks a mark onto his skin.

Taron whines and nods. “Yes sir, I’m getting close.” 

Rich smirks and picks up the speed. Taron groans loudly and kisses him passionately. It was full of need and desire, as if it was suffocating the both of them. But Richard was determined to have the upper hand the entire time. 

Taron’s hips buck, signaling he was very close. Rich gave him a few more pumps before stopping and removing his hand. Taron instantly whimpers loudly and opens his eyes. “What the fuck? I was close.” He pouts at the shit eating grin on Richard’s face. 

Rich slaps his ass hard. “You will cum when I say so.” He reminds him sternly. Grabbing Taron’s waist, he stands up and holds him tight, his husband’s thigh clinging tightly around him. Richard walks them upstairs, whispering to Taron what he was going to do to him and the Welsh’s eyes widening with a gulp. Once in their bedroom, Rich shuts the door and walks over to their bed, laying Taron down a bit forcefully. 

He grins down at him and takes his clothes off. Taron sits up on his elbows and watches, biting his lip. He could never get enough of his husband. He was effortlessly sexy and he knew it. And he never gave Taron even a minute to forget it. Once fully naked, Rich reaches into the bedside table and grabs the warming lube. “Strip, now.” He demands and walks over to their dresser, pulling out a few more things. 

Taron wastes no time in getting rid of his clothes, peering over at Rich to see what he was doing at the dresser. 

“Sit on the edge of the bed.” Rich speaks again and closes the drawer he was fumbling in. 

His husband does as he’s told and anxiously waits for what’s to come. Richard turns around and makes his way over to him. He lays out the items on the bed and Taron’s eyes widen.

A cock ring and three of their ties lay beside him. 

He looks up at Rich and pleads silently with his eyes, his lips forming a pout. 

“Don’t give me that look. This is what you deserve after being a little shit today.” Rich glares at him and picks up the cock ring first. Taron watches him play with it in his hands and backs up a bit. He knew that if Rich put that on him, it would end up messy. But Rich shoots him a glare and a low growl, and Taron stops moving. 

He slides the cock ring on, securing it around the base of his cock and balls. Taron moans lowly at the feeling. He was close to cumming and this was going to stop him from doing just that, for as long as Rich wanted. He looked into his lover’s eyes and seen a fire in them. All he could do now was take his punishment.

“Lay down up by the headboard.” Rich instructs him and crawls on the bed. Taron backs up until his back hits the headboard and adjusts a bit to lay down. Grabbing the ties, Richard ties each of Taron’s hands to the bedframe and covers his mouth with the remaining tie. He caresses his face and grins. “I can’t wait to see you all fucked out.” He whispers.

Taron whines and pulls a bit on the ties, though it’s no use.

Rich chuckles and grabs the lube to cover his cock in it, as well as Taron’s. The younger man tenses at the feel of Rich’s hand on his cock. Rich slowly pumps his cock, feeling it swell with each passing second and his husband moaning sweetly. He takes his moment to push into his husband, a loud gasp leaving both of their lips.  
Taron speaks, but its muffled by the tie. “What was that love?” Rich swipes his thumb over the tip of his cock and grins. Taron’s eyes flutter and he squirms against his cock. “Would you like me to move?” He raises his eyebrows. He nods fast and groans. “Suit yourself.” Rich teased.

He pulls out of him just enough and slams back into him. A loud squeal leaves the Welsh’s mouth at the force and his eyes roll to the back of his head. Rich begins to pound into him as his hand works on his cock. The timing between the two is perfect and Taron is writhing beneath him, looking just as delicious as ever. His moans, though slightly muffled by the tie, are still music to Richard’s ears and makes him want more. He grabs his thigh with his free hand and wraps it around his waist, changing the angle just a bit to go faster.  
Taron groans loudly and pulls on the ties, needing to reach out and touch his husband. But his efforts are useless and instead, he grips onto them tightly as he feels Richard digger deeper into him. “Fuck!” He yells out as best as he can, his eyes closing. 

Rich had sped up his hand in tune with his thrusts and watches as his husband’s aching cock swells along with his balls. The tip was an angry red from the restriction. Taron’s body was becoming sweaty and sensitive. The cock ring was tight enough to stop him from cumming and you could tell the effect it had on Taron. He could only take the punishment and say Richard’s name over and over again like a prayer.

“Fuck, you look so fucking good like this, baby boy.” Richard pants out as he fucks him faster, squeezing his fingers around his cock. Taron’s eyes began to water and he let out a long whine. He could barely take it. His balls were almost ready to explode and his cock was painfully hard.

“Please sir!” He almost screams through the tie. Rich groans and pulls out, flipping him onto his stomach and putting his ass in the air. The Welsh took this time to breathe, but Rich soon filled him up again. He lets out a pained moan and tears began to fall from his eyes.

Rich picked up his fast pace and slaps his ass roughly. Taron grabbed the ties as tightly as he could, enjoying the sting on his ass as it distracted him from his aching cock. The Scott moaned and gripped his hips harshly, pounding him into the mattress. He was letting all his pent-up anger out on the younger man, teaching him the lesson he deserved. He will think twice before even attempting to pull his little stunt from earlier again.

“Sir! Oh fuck!” Taron manages to cry out in between his moans. Richard leans over him and bites his ear just right, making the younger man gasp. He moves the tie from around his mouth so he could speak, but kept his same fast pace. Taron’s body began to tremble and he couldn’t take it anymore. “Sir please! It hurts!” He whines. Tears were rolling down his cheeks at the overwhelming pleasure and pain mix.

“It hurts?” He grins. “Do you need to cum baby boy?” 

“Yes yes please!” He begins to beg. “I really need to cum. I can’t hold it anymore!”

“Will you pull be a brat again? Am I gonna have to punish you again?” He asks and leans up, slapping his ass a few times, hard.

“No! No I swear! I’m sorry! I won’t be a brat anymore!” He pleads with his husband. “Oh fuck yes!” He could hear his voice becoming raspy and crack from the tears now falling down his face. The pleasure was too much for Taron to handle and Rich was ready to cum.

“You better fucking not, Taron.” He growls and slaps his ass once more before slowing down. Reaching underneath him, he slides the cock ring off and Taron releases a deep sigh. Richard returns to his original pace and tangles one hand in Taron’s hair while the other gripped his waist.

“Yesss, oh fuck! Right there!” Taron pants out and lays his head on the pillows underneath him. He was about to burst in a few more thrusts. “Sir, please let me cum! I swear I’ll behave!” He cries out again. 

“Cum!” Richard urges as he feels his own cock beg for release. Taron shouts his name as he cums hard on the sheets. His body shakes as hot ropes of cum shoot from his cock. Richard gives a few more sloppy thrusts before he stills and cums inside Taron. He growls at the feeling and grips Taron’s hips to steady himself. Once he finished, he pulls out of Taron and pants.

The Welsh collapses onto the bed, his breathing heavy and loud. Tears streaks stained his face and he closed his eyes to get himself together as best as he could. Richard removes the ties from his wrists and the one hanging loosely around his neck. He threw them on the floor and laid next to Taron, gently turning him over and holding him close to his body. He was still sniffling a bit.

Caressing his face, Rich softly lifts his chin up and looks into his lover’s eyes. “Are you okay, my love?” He asks, genuine concern in his eyes and tone. Now that the punishment was over, Rich was only concerned with taking care of Taron and showing him nothing but love.

Taron gives a small smile and nods. “I’m alright, love. Although my ass stings and wrists are a bit bruised.” He chuckles softly and licks his dry lips. His voice was very raspy from all the yelling. Rich sat up and reached into the bedside table, getting a water bottle. Helping Taron sit up against his chest, he opens the bottle and helps him drink. Taron sighs relieved and drinks more than half the bottle. Pulling away, he closes it. “Thank you.”

“Of course. You did so good, baby. You took your punishment well.” He praised and kissed his hair, caressing his arms softly.

Taron nods and wraps his arms around his lover. “I’m sorry for being a brat, Richie. I won’t do it again.” He speaks softly and gives him the sincerest eyes he could. He would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the extreme pleasure from his punishment. He just didn’t want to push his body to such limits again any time soon.

“It’s alright love. If I was a bit too rough, I’m sorry. I just had to teach you a lesson.” Rich kisses his temple and holds him tight. “I’m gonna run us a bath, you sit tight, alright?” Rich says and smiles when Taron nods. He gets out of bed and makes his way to the bathroom, turning on the water and adding bubbles and lavender to the water. Once the tub was filled high enough, he went back into the room and found Taron cuddling one of the pillows, almost asleep. Rich walks over and gently picks him up in his arms, taking him to the bathroom and sitting him into the bath.

Taron wakes up a bit and relaxes in the warm water. Richard climbs in behind him and helps him wash his body and hair. Taron melts into his touch and allows Rich to take care of him. The older man cherishes him and makes sure he completely relaxed after their bath. After they get clean and the water turns cold, they get out and wrap themselves in fresh towels. Richard grabs the soothing cream the from cabinet and applies it to Taron’s wrists and ass gently.

Walking back into the room, Rich makes Taron sit on the loveseat at the foot of the bed while he changes the sheets and opens the window a bit to let some fresh air in. He changes into boxers and gets a pair for Taron, helping him put them on. They climb into bed and Taron lays his head on Rich’s chest, wrapping his arms around him.

His husband pulls him close and kisses his forehead, gently running his hand up and down his back. “I love you Taron.” He says softly, not knowing if the man was asleep or not.

Taron looks up and smiles. “I love you more.” He whispers. He leans up and kisses him tenderly. Richard caresses his face and pulls back from the kiss, a smile on his lips. Taron lays his head on his chest again and closes his eyes, drifting off. All while Richard holds him close and tight.


End file.
